


Strapping Young Lass

by IncubusDisaster



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Pegging, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncubusDisaster/pseuds/IncubusDisaster
Summary: Professional rivals, fast friends. That was about the summary of Walter “Fuse” Fitzroy and Ramya “Rampart” Parekh. After Ramya teased him, told him to ‘show up or shut up’ and kicked his ass in the ring, Walter knew he had to get a closer look at her.
Relationships: Fuse | Water Fitzroy/Rampart | Ramya Parekh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Flirting with Danger

It was a beautiful day. The sun was high in the sky in the Psymathian sky, and only a few clouds danced around it, offering occasional shade to those who walked beneath it. It was there that this story found Walter Fitzroy, doing a little more than window shopping in the temporary district set up just outside of Olympus, specifically for the Apex Games and their challengers.

After a long week of constant games, it was finally the weekend, and Walter was more than ready to unwind. As of late, Walter had been looking around for some new mods and hardware to bring his game to the next level. And that’s exactly what brought him into the very shop of one of the other Legends he’d recently become acquainted with. Professional rivals, fast friends. That was about the summary of Walter “Fuse” Fitzroy and Ramya “Rampart” Parekh. After Ramya teased him, told him to ‘show up or shut up’ and kicked his ass in the ring, Walter knew he had to get a closer look at _her_.

Walter walked in the single glass door and as it slammed closed behind him, his eyes fell on quite a sight to behold.

“Bloody hell, that’s a beauty if I ever saw one.” Walter said under his breath, looking over at Ramya doing some maintenance on Sheila by the back her shop.

“You’ll do just about anything to get your dick wet, huh?” Ramya hit back without taking her eyes off of her work, making it clear both that she had recognized him, and that she had the ears of a bat and the tongue of a snake, “Think Witt filled that spot here for ya years ago.”

It was also clear that Ramya being the best in the business meant she could say whatever the hell she wanted, whenever the hell she wanted. If the customer was wrong, they were out the door and that was that. Just how Ramya liked it.

“Don’t flatter y’self, Ramya. Was talkin’ ‘bout that there Sheila.”

Now _that_ caught her attention. Ramya finally looked over at him and raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, mate. I knew ya been eyein’ her when she just about cost ya your other arm in the games earlier this week.”

“ _That_ she did,” Walter took a few steps closer to Ramya and her impressive minigun, reaching his hand out like he was about to touch it, “I was thinkin’ maybe sometime I could ‘ave a go at ‘er.”

“Hands off, Fitzroy. Don’t want nobody touchin’ her when she’s vulnerable. She’s a lady. Have a little respect, mate.”

Walter raised his hands and backed up like he was bargaining with her not to empty a couple rounds into him, “Alright, alright. I was just askin’.”

“After she’s fixed up and back out on the field, though. Hmmmmm, no harm done! You can try her out if ya promise to make a boneyard ‘o baddies with ‘er. Now that’s somethin’ I’d like to see.”

Walter’s face lit up with a child-like wonder as he shook a pair of victorious fists, “Sounds fan-bloody-tastic! Maybe I oughta set up a little ‘playdate’ for her and Wally.”

Ramya twisted her face into a pursed lip look of judgment and rejection, “Oh, that I think not, mate. Sheila don’t swing that way.”

It was Walter’s turn to raise an eyebrow, and Rampart stood up, crossed her eyes, and then closed them while sticking her tongue out at him.

“Cold-blooded,” Walter joked and Rampart walked towards him.

“Eh,” Ramya shrugged Walter’s comment off and quickly changed the subject, “Anyhow, it’s ‘bout time I break this shitshow and jam some grub in my gullet, so I don’t wanna see your mug ‘round here again until my work’s done. I’m behind by ‘bout twenty minutes at this rate.”

“Well’ve only been here for ‘bout ten, aye?”

“Hmm. Funny how that works,” Ramya walked by him and smacked his ass hard enough to make his thick cheek bounce inside of his pants on the way out the door. Walter felt a blush creep up onto his face, as an extremely surprised look snapped onto it. He turned around as Ramya made her exit.

“I thought ya said ya didn’t swing that way.”

Ramya turned her head back to Walter, “I said _Sheila_ doesn’t. I’m all for LMGs, GGs and GGG,” Ramya gave him a dirty little smile, a wink and then stuck her tongue between two fingers that were still covered in grime and oil from working, “Now get the fuck outta my shop, ya plonker,” With that turned right back around, opened the door, and walked right out with Walter followed close behind her.

Once Walter was outside in the fresh air again, Ramya walked over to the front door and fuddled with a key for a moment before she locked up her shop tight and walked away to go get lunch without even as much as a goodbye. Once she was thinking about the street food at the nearby food truck, it seemed like no longer paying Walter any mind. The same couldn’t be said in return, though. Walter was now looking at her that same way he had been looking a Sheila before. He was floored. He hated to see her leave, but he loved to watch her go. Swinging those hips, Ramya Parekh was a firecracker. No doubt. And Walter had a think for explosives-

-But, no. She was _way_ too young for him, wasn’t she? Ooooh, he could feel a fire boiling inside him that was about to get him in a lot of trouble with a strapping, young raunchy little thing. It was pooling in his stomach and showing in his crotch as his mind focused on the pang of pain on his ass from where she’d smacked him. It was against his better judgment to pursue that kind of feeling with such a young girl, but better judgment never stopped him in the ring either. He was here for a good time, not a proper time, after all. And Walter “Fuse” Fitzroy was damn bloody well ready to bring the boom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of 2. The smutty finale is going to be dropping on Apex's Switch launch day (March 9th) in honor of our very switchy friends Fuse and Rampart. But just from the tags... you can probably tell who is going to be on top here.
> 
> If you enjoyed it so far, feel free to leave a comment below. I try to reply to everyone!


	2. Sloppy Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramya gives Walter exactly what he's craving.

Walter Fitzroy liked to have a good time just about 24/7, but he was also a bit of a weekend warrior. He loved to have a lot of extra fun when his free time was high and his obligations were low. That’s exactly what brought him to Elliot Witt’s bar that night. Now Walter Fitzroy could just about drink just about any bloody bloke under the table, but seemed that night he had finally met his match.

Walter and Ramya were sitting at the bar having a fierce Mirage-sanctioned drink off, and they were both on beer number eight… or was it nine?

“I told ya I could hold my own. In fact, I’m impressed ya kept up with me. Hell, I’m used to drinking with Witt, and he’s gone after one.”

Elliot made a faux-offended face at Ramya from the other side of the bar while he cleaned a glass and tried to defend himself, “That’s not true! She’s fablica- fabrirati- fab- making that up!” Elliot paused for a moment and looked away, then looked back at the two of them, speaking with a meeker voice “…Okay, no. She’s right. One drink in me and I’m a slut.”

Walter raised an eyebrow at Elliot, who blushed and looked away again, until Ramya chimed in with a “You’re always a slut, Witt. I mean, c’mon now. That cock and ass’a yours’ve seen more action than the set of a John Wick film.”

Elliot looked at Ramya with fierce heat in his face, “Uhhhh, I gotta go… do a thing.”

Elliot scurried away for the moment and it was clear that it wasn’t going to be easy to get another drink out of him very soon. Walter turned to Ramya and shook his head, “You’ve embarrassed the poor fella to the point we’re just ‘bout cutoff.”

“Eh, he can take it. Trust me, I know.”

Walter looked over at Ramya with a glaze in his eye. It was clear the drinking had finally caught up with him, and while he wasn’t sure if this was the route he had planned on taking, or if it was even the route Ramya wanted, what he said next was a little uncensored and fueled purely by his uninhibited desires, “So, you like to give it, aye?”

Ramya bit her lip and looked at Walter with a set of extremely disrespectful eyes, “Whatcha think, Fusey?”

“I ‘think’ I can’t just pretend like ya didn’t have your hand on my arse earlier today.”

“…and I’d do it again.”

Ramya placed a hand on Walter’s back and snaked it down to slide four of her fingers down under his belt gently rubbed the top of his ass cheek. Walter shivered and bit his lip: Knowing he wanted so much more from her than just that, “…You wanna get outta here?” He asked her with a low, raunchy tone.

“Thoughcha’d never ask.”

-x-x-

The two drunk and stumbling Legends barely made it through Ramya’s bedroom door before Walter began stripping down and taking off his pants. Soon he was lying down on his side on Ramya’s bed in nothing but a tight pair of maroon boxer briefs, wanting Ramya to be the one to take the last piece off. Ramya admired Walter’s sexy, curvy body, from his fat, exposed tits to his thick ass and stiff bulge, just dying to be set free from his form-fitting underwear.

Ramya took off her t-shirt and bra and letting her flat-chested body breathe a little, and then hopped up onto her bed, where she was eager to unwrap her special, slutty present. There was nothing Ramya loved more than modifying weapons, but a damn close second was fooling around with men who liked to bottom. Walter repositioned on his hands and knees, ass up, as Ramya pulled down the deep red fabric that had been so perfectly hugging the older man’s hips.

She moaned as his fat ass revealed itself to her, and his already hard, massive cock flopped out of his boxers and fell between his thick, muscular thighs. He clumsily lifted his knees, allowing her to take his boxers the rest of the way off, and that’s when Ramya’s eyes became fixated on Walter’s tight, pulsating hole. It was stunning, and so sexy. Surrounded with just the right amount of hair. She brought her hands to the fat cheeks on either side of it, and spread them further while groping them while Walter moaned into the sheets.

Walter squeezed his eyes closed as he felt his world swirl around him. He let out a deep guttural moan as he felt two of Rampart’s fingers gently move to tease the entrance of his hole. He focused on the feeling of her fingers rubbing his pucker in a circle. Even though the two of them had just begun, he was so horny and he was already getting impatient.

“Bloody hell, kid. You gonna stuff ‘em in me or not?”

Ramya leaned down and surprised Walter and she pressed a gentle kiss against his needy hole, “Give me a bloody sec, will ya?” Ramya licked her tongue over Walter’s twitching pucker and flicked the tip inside a little before backing away and standing up, “Good things come to those who wait, y’know.”

Ramya stepped away and walked over to her closet. After some drunken rummaging, Ramya came back with her pants off, a long, realistic strap on, and a tiny bottle of water-based lubricant in her hand. She took the time to slick herself up, and then lubed up Walter’s tight little hole. He groaned at the cool feeling of it and turned his head back to take a look at what he was in for.

The look on his face said it all. This man was so needy. He wanted nothing in the world more right now than being rawed silly by a hot, horny, strapping young thing. And Ramya was truly the perfect person to bring that fantasy to life for him.

Soon, Walter closed his eyes again and felt himself being poked and prodded with the tip of Ramya’s strap. She was clearly teasing him, and he gritted his teeth. He wanted her cock inside of him so badly. He was just about to get to the point he was willing to beg, but before the plea escaped his lips, he felt her tip push through his tight ring of muscle and into his aching hole: stretching him and giving him a sweet friction against his inner walls.

Walter’s head was pounding from the alcohol, his hole was throbbing from the sensation, he loved being fucked. And he was being fucked right now. He was so in love the feeling of being penetrated in his softest, most intimate place.

He began leaking precum from his thick, untouched cock, and his legs began to wobble. He was so hard, and he wanted to jack himself so badly, but he wasn’t sure he would be able to keep his balance, even with the stabilizers in his robotic arm.

He pushed that desire from his mind, and instead focused on Ramya sliding herself deeper and deeper into to him, entering him while he was in such a revealing and compromising position. Her cock was so big, and long, and it split him open so nicely. It was sizable enough that he had a wonderful ache inside of him as Ramya’s hips met his ass, and her strap was stuffed up in him all of the way.

Ramya’s eyes were glazing. She felt heat in her cheeks and dizziness in her head as the alcohol was finally catching up with her. Though that wasn’t going to stop her from giving Walter everything she still had in her, or rather, in him. She gripped his hips and began to sloppily thrust into his stretching, pulsating asshole.

At first, only every few of Ramya’s thrusts was hitting him the right way, but once she found her rhythm, she was slamming into his g-spot with every single thrust. At this point, a constant string of moans was leaving Walter’s lips. Suddenly, heat was pooling inside of him, and he knew that even without any stimulation on his thick, leaking cock, it was happening… he was going come.

“…Hhhhh… Fuck…!!”

Walter felt his hole collapse and spasm around Ramya’s cock, and cum spewed out of his own, all over his thighs and Ramya’s sheets. His entire brain went fuzzy, and his whole body grew shaky. He could no longer support himself, and collapsed onto the bed: getting covered in the sticky mess he’d made. Ramya fell down with him, her strap sliding out of him with a satisfying ‘pop’, leaving lubricant dripping down his ass crack and thighs, adding to the mess they’d have to clean up tomorrow.

She rested her head on Walter’s back, and felt him rise and fall with heavy breaths as her heart pounded against him. She brought a hand down to Walter wet, messy, stretched out hole and lazily played with it a little bit with her fingers. Walter shivered from the overstimulation, but it wasn’t long until Ramya ran out of energy and stopped the motion. The two of them fell asleep right then and there, completely worn out from the delicious night they had shared.

They never even shared a kiss. They just both knew what they wanted that night and went right for it. And there were zero regrets about it. Next morning, of course, it would be a hell of a scene to clean up, and a couple of massive hangovers, but right now? The two Legends were smiling to themselves, as they both drifted off into dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Switch release! Yes, you can take that however you want.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and as always: feel free to leave a comment! I always try to reply.


End file.
